El Trofeo
by Helen Nicked Lupin
Summary: Tras un ajetreado y cómico día entre padrinos y ahijados, Harry le iba a demostrar a Teddy que existían distintos tipos de trofeos. No todos se conseguían de la misma manera, ni significaban lo mismo. Algunos podían dar la felicidad y plenitud más absoluta. AU Post RM. RL/NT, HP/GW, Familia Weasley, Sirius y Teddy. COMPLETA


**Nota de autor: La relación padrino-ahijado siempre ha sido bastante importante en la saga Harry Potter y quería profundizar un poco más en ello. Desde Sirius con Harry al propio Harry con Teddy.**

 **Aclaración: A Tonks se le llama de distintas maneras según sea su interlocutor: Nymphadora o Dora la familia (Andrómeda, Lyall, Remus, Sirius) Tonks todos los miembros de la Orden, amigos antiguos y en el ministerio. Auror Lupin cuando está de servicio o patrulla. A la hora de presentarse ante desconocidos, sea donde sea siempre lo hará como Dora Lupin. Eso no quiere decir que en algún momento puntual o circunstancia, se tengan que referir a ella de forma distinta.**

 **Como todos mis fics, se pueden leer por separado, pero tienen una cronología que podéis ver en mi bio.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a la gran JK Rowling.**

* * *

La habitación era un caos. Las piezas del ajedrez mágico estaban tiradas por el suelo junto a un montón de cuentos infantiles muggles y mágicos. Teddy pisó varias figuras de los Murciélagos de Ballycastle, su equipo favorito y el de su madre. Las cogió y las colocó en formación junto al resto de componentes del equipo sobre el campo de Quidditch de juguete que tenía encima de la mesa. En frente estaban las Arpías de Holyhead, con Ginny en su posición de buscadora.

Se agachó y miró debajo de la cama. Estiró el brazo y sacó unos Omniculares que Harry le había regalado, algunas cartas del Snap Explosivo y su varita de juguete, pero ni rastro de su gorra. Limpió el polvo que la varita tenía con su camiseta y la colocó con sumo cuidado en la mesita de noche. A sus seis años, esa varita era su máxima posesión. La llevaba a todos lados, como los mayores.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama y miró hacia el techo, el cual tenía un encantamiento que hacía que por la noche se vieran las estrellas. Resopló. Remus apareció por la puerta y lo observó.

\- Harry está a punto de llegar ¿Qué haces ahí tumbado?

Teddy se sentó en el borde de la cama – No encuentro la maldita gorra de hipogrifo que me regaló Eric, papá –dijo mirando enfadado a su padre.

\- Primero, no hables así, y segundo ¿Te refieres a la que tienes encima de los dragones? –le señaló las figuras de dragones alados que colgaban del techo. Sobre uno de ellos, se encontraba la gorra. Teddy levantó la vista.

\- Mamá maldice mucho… –estiró el brazo señalando a los dragones y miró a Remus con la cara más inocente que podía poner –¡Porfaaa!

Remus entrecerró los ojos y sonrió. Se puso un poco de puntillas y estiró el brazo, cogió la gorra y se la dio a Teddy. Escucharon voces que provenían del piso de abajo.

\- Tu madre es tu madre y tú eres tú. Vamos, Harry acaba de llegar –le revolvió el pelo a su hijo – Por cierto ¿Cómo te las has apañado para que la gorra haya acabado ahí?

\- No lo sé –dijo encogiendo los hombros – ¿Magia? – Miró a su padre. Remus lo cogió, lo levantó y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. Teddy forcejeaba – ¡Nooo, no papá! Ahahahaha.

En la planta de abajo, Dora miró hacia las escaleras. Harry sonrió –se lo están pasando bien ahí arriba.

\- Están siempre así. Ya verás cuando tengas al tuyo. Ginny ha salido ya de cuentas, ¿no?

\- Si. No quería dejarla sola, pero me dijo que Molly estaría con ella, así que, al final le dije a Sirius que sí. Día de pesca entre padrinos y ahijados –miró a Dora –No tenía idea de que sabía pescar, Tonks. Me dijo que tú padre le enseñó.

\- Te aseguro que menos idea tengo yo. Recuerdo que Sirius venia mucho a casa cuando era pequeña, pero no sé si papá se llevó a Sirius alguna vez a pescar –Remus bajaba las escaleras con Teddy agarrado bajo un brazo. Le soltó y salió corriendo.

\- ¡Harry! –se lanzó encima de su padrino.

\- Cada día estas más grande Teddy. Pronto serás igual de alto que tú padre –dijo Harry exagerando y dándole un beso.

\- Aún no. Antes tengo que pasar la _pumertad._ Que no sé lo que es, pero si no la paso, no puedo crecer. Y así me saldrá pelo –se pasó las manos por la cara.

\- Se dice pubertad, Teddy –le corrigió su madre –Y gracias a Merlín, todavía te queda mucho para llegar a ella.

Un estruendo salió de la chimenea a la vez que una gran nube de hollín. Una figura apareció de ella, tosiendo.

\- Pero que…cof…demonios…cof…le pasa a vuestraaaa ¡aaaachiiis!... chimenea –Sirius Black, recubierto de negro, estaba plantado en medio del salón, con lo que parecían, enseres para pescar.

\- A nuestra chimenea no le pasa nada, Sirius. Debe de ser la tuya. Harry acaba de llegar hace un rato y no ha sucedido nada de esto –Remus sacó su varita - ¡Fregotego! –de ella salió espuma y jabón.

\- ¡Puaj! ¡Remus, no soy un maldito caldero! –Sirius se quitó la espuma de la boca y con un ágil movimiento de su varita se secó. Le lanzó una mirada de reproche a su amigo.

Le dio un fuerte abrazo a Harry y un beso a Dora, cuando vio una sombra de pelo verdoso –¡Cachorro de lobo! –intentó levantar al niño en el aire –Ya vas pesando demasiado para cogerte en brazos ¿Preparado para pescar? –este asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué no puede venir Eric con nosotros? – dijo Teddy.

\- Hoy es un día solo para vosotros tres – le respondió Remus – Otro día invitaremos a Eric.

\- Bueno ¿estáis preparados? Dame la mano Teddy – Teddy se colocó su gorra con plumas y alas de hipogrifo. Harry le dio la mano al niño. Y Sirius le cogió de la otra.

\- ¡Tened cuidado! No me quedo nada tranquila. Menos mal que está Harry – Dora se frotaba la cara.

\- Gracias Nymphadora. Si Teddy sigue de una pieza, con una madre que se tropieza con sus propios pies, no creo que le vaya a pasar nada conmigo –Dora entrecerró los ojos. Susurró algo (lo cual, no sonó demasiado bien) mientras miraba al primo de su madre.

\- Claro, eres un gran experto en el mundo muggle, Sirius… –Remus intentaba no reírse, consiguiéndolo con bastante éxito.

\- Os podéis ir a la mierda un ratito. Dos que duermen en el mismo colchón… –murmuró Sirius por lo bajo.

\- ¡Que lo paséis bien! –los despidieron entre risas. Los dos adultos y el niño desaparecieron con un sonoro ¡plof!

Remus y Dora se quedaron solos en el salón. Esta se giró y vio el estropicio que había causado la entrada de Sirius.

\- Odio los hechizos de limpieza y orden. Soy un desastre con ellos –se quedó mirando a su marido con una sonrisa.

* * *

Sirius, Harry y Teddy se aparecieron en medio de un frondoso bosque. Era el Bosque de Dean. Un bosque antiguo localizado en Gloucestershire. Estaba rodeado por los ríos Severn y Wye.

Harry suspiró. Este bosque le traía demasiados recuerdos. Pero era un lugar hermoso e ideal para pescar. Y ahora en verano estaba bastante concurrido de muggles. Iban a tener que ir con cuidado.

Se dirigieron a una zona que estaba más apartada, pero estupenda para hacer una pequeña fogata, sentarse e intentar pescar algo. De lo cual, Harry no estaba muy seguro que consiguieran hacer sin magia. Y si había que hacerla, mejor bien lejos de los muggles.

Teddy cogía piedras y las lanzaba al río, mientras Sirius preparaba todo lo necesario para pescar.

\- Oye Sirius ¿realmente sabes pescar? –Harry se había acercado a Sirius, sin perder de vista a Teddy.

\- ¡Claro! Ted me enseñó, hace muchos años. El bueno de Ted –miró hacia el pequeño que saltaba por la orilla del río con su gorra llena de plumas. Negó con la cabeza –Fuimos a pescar dos o tres veces. Lo apreciaba mucho.

Harry se quedó callado observando como su padrino montaba los aparejos en las cañas de pescar. Solo había visto a Ted Tonks una vez en su vida, pero saltaba a la vista que era una persona agradable, jovial y espontánea. Muy parecido a su hija.

\- ¡Muy bien! Teddy, ven, acércate –el niño dejo los palos con los que estaba construyendo o haciendo el intento de construir algo y se paró junto a Sirius –Mira, esta es la caña de pescar. En el sedal le he puesto un cebo para que los peces piquen. Ahora la lanzo hacia atrás y tiro hacia delante.

El sedal corría por el carrete y volaba por encima del río hasta que cayó dentro del agua. Sirius tiró un poco del sedal y lo dejó tirante. Puso un soporte en la tierra y colocó la caña sobre él.

\- Ahora la dejamos aquí colocada hasta que algún pez muerda el anzuelo –se agachó y cogió una caña más pequeña y se la mostró a Teddy –Esta es la tuya. Ven coge por aquí –el niño sujetó la caña y Sirius se colocó detrás de el –Sujeta esto. ¡Bien fuerte! Tiramos para atrás y ahora ¡adelante!

Teddy dio un grito cuando el sedal de su caña se introdujo dentro del agua. Hizo como Sirius y la fijó en su soporte.

\- ¿Y cuándo pican? ¿Tardan mucho? ¿Pescaremos algún plimpy? En el libro Animales Fantásticos y donde encontrarlos, dice que viven en ríos y lagos de agua dulce ¿Sabes que tienen patas? –Teddy estaba muy agitado.

\- Pueden tardar un rato, si –el niño frunció el ceño ante la respuesta de Sirius –Y, sinceramente, no sé si hay plimpys en este río –Sirius se rascó la nuca. Ni siquiera sabía lo que era un plimpy. El niño era igual de sabiondo que su padre –¡Vamos a hacer una fogata! ¿Quieres?

Sirius empezó a recoger ramitas y palitos. Teddy le imitó. Harry los vio recorriendo los alrededores de un lado a otro. Dirigió la vista sobre una tercera caña que estaba en el suelo. Se agachó y la cogió. Había observado a Sirius y la verdad, no se veía nada complicado. Separó las piernas, tiró hacia atrás y con fuerza la lanzó hacia delante. Lo que no tenía previsto es que la caña se le escapará de la mano y acabará en el lago. Abrió mucho los ojos y se mordió el labio. Levantó las cejas y miró hacia donde se encontraban Sirius y Teddy. Estaban agachados riéndose y juntando todos los palitos.

Observó bien que no hubiera nadie alrededor y sacó su varita –¡Accio caña de pescar! –la caña regresó a él, volando. La cogió ágilmente como si fuera una snitch y se guardó la varita. Volvió a hacer toda la operación de nuevo, mucho más cuidadosamente en esta ocasión.

Teddy se había sentado con las piernas cruzadas delante del montoncito de palos y miraba a Sirius, que estaba delante de él, con curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué buscas? ¿Te ayudo? –Teddy vio como Sirius miraba a su alrededor con cuidado.

\- No, gracias Teddy. Busco dos piedras que me sirvan ¡Aquí las tengo! –levantó las piedras en señal de triunfo –Con ellas voy a hacer fuego –empezó a chocarlas entre sí. Solo salían unas mínimas chispas –Vaya, es más complicado de lo que recordaba…

Las piedras chocaban la una con la otra, y el dichoso fuego no salía por ninguna parte. Sirius estaba empezando a cabrearse. Al final se hartó y lanzó bien lejos las piedras. Se levantó el bajó del pantalón y sacó su varita que llevaba guardada en el calcetín.

\- ¡Que tramposo! ¡Dijiste que no podíamos hacer magia! –Teddy negaba con la mano.

\- ¡Shhhhh! –Sirius se llevó un dedo a la boca –Es un secretó entre tú y yo ¿de acuerdo? Que no se entere Harry –Teddy se llevó el dedo a la boca igual que había hecho Sirius y le guiño un ojo.

\- Incendio –las llamas salieron de la varita, prendiendo las ramitas –Perfecto –En ese momento Harry se acercaba a ellos. Sirius se guardó rápidamente la varita.

\- ¡Vaya! Buena fogata.

\- ¡Si! Y sin trampas ni nada –asintió Teddy con determinación.

\- Ya… Lástima que no se vaya a hacer nada en ella. Tengo la impresión de que no vamos a llevarnos hoy ningún trofeo –Harry se sentó junto a ellos.

Estuvieron un rato observando el fuego, pero Teddy se estaba empezando a aburrir, así que Harry se levantó con él y se dirigieron a la orilla del río, donde se encontraban las cañas colocadas. Cogió varias piedras del suelo y las lanzó de forma que rebotaron sobre el agua. Teddy en seguida tiró de él queriendo saber cómo lo había conseguido.

Sirius los observaba de lejos. Harry sujetaba la mano de Teddy, colocándole la piedra. La lanzó y rebotó sobre el agua como había hecho la de Harry. El niño abrió mucho los ojos e hizo un gesto de victoria. En seguida los dos entraron en una competición para ver cuál conseguía que la piedra rebotará más sobre el agua. Exclamaciones y risas resonaron en el tranquilo ambiente.

Sirius soltó una carcajada que sonó bastante perruna. Cuanto quería a sus cachorros, aunque no fueran realmente de su sangre. Eran parte de sus mejores amigos, hermanos. Por un momento recordó a Regulus. Negó con la cabeza. Tenía muy claro que nunca tendría hijos. Hestia y él nunca habían abordado el tema, estaban bien así. El apellido Black debía de extinguirse definitivamente con él. Suspiró. Era mejor así.

\- ¡Sirius! –Harry le hacía señas –¡Parece que algo ha picado! ¡Corre!

Sirius llegó corriendo y apartó a Harry. Cogió la caña de pescar y tiró de ella con fuerza. Empezó a enrollar el sedal –Teddy, corre, coge la red y prepárate –el niño le hizo caso en seguida y ya sujetaba la red por el mango, algo nervioso.

Debía de ser un pez bastante grande, por lo que estaba costando recoger el sedal. En un momento determinado, el sedal se partió. Sirius se cayó de espaldas.

\- ¡Nooooo! –Teddy soltó la red. Harry ayudó a Sirius a ponerse de pie.

\- ¡Maldición! Se ha escapado. Y lo que es peor, voy a tener que poner un nuevo sedal en la caña y es muy laborioso –Sirius se pasó la mano por el pelo –Mira, lo siento, somos magos –se sacó la varita de nuevo. La levantó cuando alguien apareció. Los tres se giraron sobresaltados.

\- ¡Hola! –un hombre, vestido con un mono impermeable, unas grandes botas de agua y un gorro se les había acercado. Llevaba una bolsa colgada y varias cañas de pescar. Un perro de la raza Pointer iba a su lado – ¿Os importa si me colocó por aquí? Es la única zona que no está atestada de gente.

Sirius se guardó rápidamente la varita y saludó al hombre –¡Claro! Sin problema. Puedes colocarte donde quieras.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! –dejó los bártulos en el suelo –De pesca con los hijos, ¿eh? Los míos ya no quieren venir conmigo –Sirius asintió con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Ya no podemos hacer mag…? –Harry le había tapado la boca a Teddy.

Resignado, Sirius, decidió ponerse a cambiar el sedal. El recién llegado, viendo las dificultades que estaba teniendo, se acercó a él con una caña.

\- Toma, siempre llevo varias –Sirius la cogió –Por cierto, me llamo Edward.

\- ¡Te llamas como yo! – Teddy se había acercado al muggle –aunque solo mamá y papá me llaman así, y cuando me porto mal… –Edward sonrió al niño.

\- Muchas gracias. No tenías por qué hacerlo. De verdad. Me llamo Sirius –extendió la mano. El muggle se la estrechó y le miraba curioso –Si, mis padres eran muy originales poniendo nombres. Estos son mis… mis hijos, Harry y Teddy.

\- ¡Encantado! Si necesitáis algo, ya sabéis donde estoy –Edward volvió a su puesto. Harry saludó al hombre.

\- Que amable. Aunque ahora sí que se acabó lo de hacer lo que empieza por _"m"_ –le hizo un gesto a Teddy.

La tarde pasó volando. La fogata hacía rato que se había apagado. Sirius y Harry habían entablado conversación con Edward. Resultó que el muggle era un informático en una empresa de transportes, aficionado a la pesca desde que era un niño y siempre que podía, venía a pescar a esta zona. Antes lo acompañaban sus hijos, pero al crecer, dejó de atraerles la idea de estar todo el día pendiente de que un pez decidiera ser tan idiota de morder un anzuelo. Les enseñó algunos trucos para conseguir recoger el sedal sin que se rompiera y los tipos de cebo que eran idóneos para cara tipo de peces.

Sirius al fin, y con mucho sufrimiento, había conseguido pescar un Barbo de bastante buen tamaño.

Teddy, mientras, estuvo toda la tarde jugando con el Pointer llamado _Messenger._ El nombre se lo pusieron los hijos de Edward que, desde cachorro, le enseñaron a llevar mensajes en una nota, de un sitio a otro. Teddy parecía que había sido rebozado en tierra. Había rodado, escarbado y peleado con el perro. De repente Messenger empezó a ladrar. Teddy miró hacia donde ladraba el perro. Su pequeña caña se estaba moviendo.

\- ¡Ha picado! ¡Ha picadoooo! ¡Sirius! ¡Harry! –Teddy se levantó como un resorte del suelo y fue a coger su caña.

\- ¡Espera Teddy! –Sirius se acercó a él y cogió la caña. Empezó a tirar. No tenía que hacer tanta fuerza esta vez. El pez debía de ser bastante más pequeño que el anterior.

\- ¡Es mi caña! ¡Quiero tirar yo! –Sirius le dejó que cogiera la caña, sin soltarla él. Fue recogiendo lentamente el sedal.

\- Venga Teddy, campeón. Tengo preparada la red –Harry la había cogido del suelo y esperaba a su lado.

Poco a poco consiguieron recoger el sedal y del agua surgió un pez de tamaño mediano. Edward había llegado junto a ellos, cogió el pez, lo soltó del anzuelo y lo metió en la red donde seguía moviéndose. Harry se la dio a Teddy que, impaciente, daba saltitos.

\- ¡Menudo trofeo has cogido tocayo! –el muggle le sonrió abiertamente. El niño le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- ¿Estás contento? –Harry se inclinó un poco. Adoraba ver a su ahijado tan feliz.

\- ¡Si! Pero…no –Harry hizo una mueca –Todos hemos conseguido un trofeo menos tú. No has pescado nada –Teddy se quedó mirando el suelo.

\- Yo estoy feliz de que lo hayas cogido tú. Y aún queda tiempo ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor al final del día sí que me llevo un trofeo –le abrazó y le dio un beso.

Siguieron hablando con Edward, mientras el experimentado pescador asaba alguna de sus piezas. Estaba delicioso. El inconfundible sabor a las brasas le daba un toque increíble. La noche empezó a cernirse sobre el bosque. Decidieron que el día de pesca había terminado. Se despidieron del amable muggle.

\- Yo vengo siempre por aquí, así que, seguramente nos veremos en otra ocasión. ¡Encantado de haberos conocido! –Edward los despidió con la mano. Messenger no paró de ladrar. Sirius, Harry y Teddy se habían alejado lo suficiente para poder desaparecer tranquilamente.

\- Que hombre tan simpático ¿verdad? El próximo día deberíamos de traer a Arthur con nosotros. Con lo que le gusta todo lo relacionado con los muggles –A Harry le encantaba la peculiar afición de su suegro.

\- Sin duda. Disfrutará más que un niño –Sirius asintió –Se nos hizo al final bastante tarde ¿eh? Tus padres deben de estar preocupados –dijo mirando a Teddy –Y seguramente la bronca recaiga sobre mí…

En un segundo desaparecieron del Bosque de Dean y al otro estaban de nuevo en el salón de los Lupin. Estaba todo bastante tranquilo y sin señal de que hubiera alguien en la casa. Sirius se extrañó.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Remus? ¿Dora? –se acercó a las escaleras que daban al piso de arriba. No obtuvo respuesta. Sus instintos se agudizaron. Harry sostuvo protectoramente a Teddy. Sirius volvió al salón donde estaban ellos. Entonces se dio cuenta de un pergamino que levitaba encima de la chimenea. Corrió hacia él y lo cogió. Harry estaba expectante esperando. Sirius lo leyó. Levantó la vista y se quedó fijamente mirando a Harry.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Sirius! –Harry estaba empezando a asustarse. Y no quería que Teddy lo notara.

\- Ginny se ha puesto de parto. Están en San Mungo y… –no pudo terminar de hablar. Harry lo quitó de en medio, y se metió directamente en la chimenea.

\- ¿Qué pasa Sirius? ¿Dónde están mamá y papá? ¿Les ha pasado algo? –Teddy se había acercado a él, asustado.

\- No pasa nada cachorro. Ginny va a tener él bebe de Harry ¿Quieres que vayamos a verlo? Además, tus padres estarán allí –el niño asintió lentamente –Pues vamos –cogió un puñado de polvos flu y se metió dentro de la chimenea con Teddy –¡Al Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas! –los dos desaparecieron tras las llamas verdes.

* * *

Harry corría por la planta de maternidad de San Mungo como un loco. Se pasó un pasillo que cruzaba con el principal, pero volvió tras sus pasos. Había varias cabezas pelirrojas al fondo.

\- ¡Cómo está! ¿Qué ha pasado? –llego sin resuello hasta ellos. Todos se habían girado al escucharlo llegar.

\- ¡Harry, cielo! –Molly Weasley lo agarró del brazo –está dentro. Pero obviamente no nos dejan pasar. Tú no tendrás problemas. ¡Vamos! ¡Venga! –Harry atravesó las puertas que daban al paritorio.

Todos lo vieron correr por el pasillo y preguntar a voces antes de que las puertas se cerraran. Sirius con Teddy de la mano había llegado al cruce de pasillos que Harry casi se salta. El niño, cuando vio a sus padres al fondo, se soltó de Sirius y salió corriendo.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! –Teddy se agarró fuertemente a Dora que se asustó. Remus al igual que los Weasleys también habían pegado un ligero respingo.

\- Teddy, que… –Dora le quitó la gorra a su hijo, que lloraba ligeramente y lo llenó de besos – ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

\- Pensé…pensé que os había pasado algo cuando no os vi en casa… –se sorbió la nariz. Remus había llegado a su lado. Teddy lo abrazó igual de fuerte que había hecho con su madre.

\- ¿Se puede saber dónde te has metido que vienes llenito de polvo?

\- De jugar con Messenger –miraba directamente a su padre con sus sinceros ojos.

\- ¿De jugar con quién? –Remus le pasó la mano por el pelo.

\- Es una larga historia –Sirius acababa de llegar. Dora miró a su primo suspicazmente. Este hizo un gesto de desgana –Ya lo contare después ¿Cómo esta Ginny?

\- Hace ya más de tres horas que entró –Arthur se quitó las gafas y se las limpiaba con el jersey –Solo podemos esperar –Molly se sentó en un banco, junto a Ron y Hermione.

\- ¿Y el resto de la familia? –A Sirius le sorprendió ver tan pocos pelirrojos.

\- George no pudo dejar la tienda y el resto están en La Madriguera. Hubiera sido un pequeño caos que estuvieran aquí con todos los niños.

\- Claro, tiene sentido…

Al final todos imitaron a Molly y acabaron apretujados en el banco. Teddy se había quedado dormido entre sus padres. Solo Sirius permanecía de pie, dando vueltas como si estuviera enjaulado. Ron roncaba apoyado sobre una Hermione que no paraba de mover las piernas. Pasó una hora más, que se hizo eterna. Entonces se abrió la puerta. Harry se asomó ligeramente. Molly y Arthur se pusieron de pie de un brinco. Sirius se quedó petrificado.

\- Aquí hay una personita que quiere conoceros… ¡Es un niño! – Harry se acercó con un pequeño bulto envuelto en una mantita.

Hermione despertó de un empujón a Ron, el cual se levantó sin recordar muy bien donde estaba. Dora se puso de pie al igual que Remus que cogió a Teddy en brazos. El niño echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de su padre y se recostó sobre su hombro. Bostezó un poco.

Molly estaba llorando abrazada por Arthur. Ella le cogió la manita a su nieto y la besó – Hola mi pequeño. Ha sacado tú mismo pelo Harry. Para ser un recién nacido, tiene mucho –dijo entre risas.

\- Si…pobrecito. Va a sufrir para poder domarlo – Harry estaba exultante.

\- Como está mi niña –preguntó Molly.

\- Está muy bien. Cansada, pero bien. En un rato podréis pasar a verla.

\- ¡Oh Harry! ¡Es precioso! –Hermione tenía las manos cruzadas sobre la boca. Miraba embelesada al pequeño.

\- ¡Enhorabuena! –Ron palmeo la espalda de su mejor amigo y cuñado.

Sirius se había colocado junto a Remus y Dora, que estaban algo más alejados. Observaban sonrientes la escena.

\- Yo quiero verlo –Teddy se había despertado hacía poco –¡Bájame! Ya soy mayor para que me cojas así –Remus lo dejó en el suelo.

\- ¡Shhh! No grites. Ahora lo veras, no seas tan impaciente ¿A dónde vas? Quieto aquí –Dora lo agarró de la camiseta, pues se iba derechito hacia donde estaban todos.

Tras un reconocimiento por todos los Weasleys durante un rato, estos se apartaron para que ellos pudieran verlo también.

\- Parece que estuviera viendo a James contigo en brazos, Harry –sonrió Remus –¿Verdad Sirius? ¿Sirius? –se giró para ver donde estaba su amigo.

Este no se había acercado. Seguía parado en el mismo sitio. Quieto. Harry lo miraba extrañado.

\- ¡Sirius quieres venir! ¿Qué haces ahí parado? –Dora le hizo gestos para que se juntara con ellos.

Sirius le hizo caso. Se fue acercando lentamente hasta que estuvo en frente de Harry. Apartó ligeramente la mantita para poder ver bien el bebé. Después miró a su ahijado.

\- Tienes toda la razón, Remus –Sirius estaba emocionado. Su amigo lo miró de reojo.

\- Oye ¿tenéis ya pensado un nombre para él? –preguntó Dora.

\- La verdad es que, hacía tiempo que teníamos un nombre rondándonos la cabeza, en el caso de que fuera un niño –todos le miraron expectantes. Harry miró a Sirius –Os presento a James Sirius Potter.

Sirius abrió mucho los ojos. Pasaba la mirada de Harry al bebé y del bebé a Harry. Apretó los labios, respirando entrecortadamente. Sorbió con la nariz y se frotó los ojos. Remus le sonrió, enternecido, a su amigo. Le apretó el hombro.

Molly de fondo se sonaba la nariz y le entregaba un pañuelo a Hermione, a la que le hacía falta urgentemente. Ron le pasó el brazo por encima.

\- Gracias Harry –Sirius le abrazó con fuerza – ¡Gracias! –y le dio un beso al recién nacido. Harry contenía la emoción.

\- ¡Oye que yo quiero verlo! –Teddy estaba entre Sirius y Remus. Y los miraba a todos indignado. Harry se agachó un poco para que pudiera verlo.

\- ¿Qué te parece? No es el primer bebé que ves –Harry le sonrió.

Teddy se puso un poco de puntillas –No está mal. Los bebés siempre están arrugados, pero… ¡Me gusta! –en ese momento se puso el cabello totalmente negro y algo desordenado.

Dora lo cogió de la cara y le dio un beso en la nariz –Tú también eras una pequeña pasa arrugada cuando naciste –Teddy se pasó la mano por la nariz y le propinó a su madre una mirada demasiado parecida a la de ella. Harry empezó a reírse.

\- Oye Teddy ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste esta tarde? Que estabas algo triste porque no conseguí pescar nada –le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

\- Y lo sigo estando un poco. Te quedaste sin trofeo…

\- Te equivocas –el niño le miró curioso –Tengo en mis brazos, el mayor trofeo que podía recibir en mi vida –Teddy se abrazó a la cintura su padre. Harry miró a todos los que tenía a su alrededor y sonrió como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

* * *

 **Al no tener a sus padres, Harry sabia lo que era no tener a esas figuras tan importantes. Por eso, el se convirtió en un padrazo.** **¡Reviews! ^^**


End file.
